Invisible - Nalu (two-shot)
by MissVanillacide
Summary: Highschool Au In which two people feel they are invisible to each other.


**This a two-shot of Nalu based on my personal experience, well not personal because the interaction part hasn't even happened because I'm a wimp but I love Nalu so I decided to do this fic on something most people can relate to.**

Moving to a new school is hard, meeting new friends, leaving the old ones behind and catching up with the work. That wasn't the case for Lucy Heartfilia though, she had been homeschooled all her life in the Heartfilia konzern. Her only company were her maids like spetto-san and Virgo and her barber: Cancer, and her Tutor: Aquarius, and her chef Aries who was also very timid.

Lucy Heartfilia had grown up with no real company aside from the ones who were paid to stay and hardly saw eye to eye with her father. Of course, this was a problem, no social interaction aside from friends at home had made her socially awkward and she had gotten lost in the wrong crowd on the first day.

Angel and Minerva were nice to Lucy but they weren't someone she could properly talk to without feeling insecure of herself and what she had to say. She was of course nervous to talk to them because of how intimidating they looked, so on the third day she had met Levy and they had instantly clicked. They liked the same band, the same books and they had the same types of interests in each other.

Levy had introduced Lucy to another friend: Juvia Lockser who happened to be a transfer student from a school that had disbanded not long ago. Lucy managed to meet three other people Sting, Rogue and Yukino who happened to be Angel/Sorano's younger sister. Yukino and Lucy both loved astrology and had a good friendship.

Yukino had been dating Minerva whilst Sting and Rogue had been dating each other which cleared up Lucy's confusion. Everything changed Lucy's perspective on people when she met a certain pink-haired boy.

Lucy, Levy and Juvia were walking to the basketball court when Juvia had abruptly stopped in front. "Jube-Jubes are you okay?" Lucy and Levy said in unison and held back a giggle. Juvia had begun shaking and a shadow had appeared on her face.

She gasped and then said "My Gray-sama senses are tingling,"

"Lucy-san is Juvia's love rival," She said in a grave voice while pointing at Lucy accusingly.

Juvia then walked up to Lucy and started shaking Lucy back and forth. "LUCY-SAN DON'T STEAL GRAY-SAMA FROM JUVIA," Juvia said whilst crying crocodile tears.

Lucy had stopped shaking back and forth and looked at Levy questioningly "Gray-sama..?" Lucy said confused.

Levy sweatdropped, "I forgot to tell you that Juvia has a small crush on a boy named Gray".

"A small crush…?" Lucy said.

"Okay, a BIG crush-" Levy said and continued talking to Lucy.

That's when a boy with pink hair had passed by and something clicked inside of her. He had been smiling at a white short-haired girl whilst tugging at his scarf and sweating nervously whilst blushing.

The short-haired girl kept nudging him with a smirk whilst a beautiful woman with long silver hair had looked at him with stars in her blue eyes. The boy had noticed Lucy staring at him and his eyes widened at her then abruptly looked away with an even larger blush.

'Cute' Lucy thought, 'but then again I've never talked to another boy aside from Sting, Rogue, Cancer and her dad. (plus a couple of teachers)' she thought to herself. The two silver-haired women looked to where the boy had supposedly blushed and then their eyes widened and their grins had widened even larger.

"-CY, LUCY, LUCY" Levy had been waving her hand at Lucy's face.

"Lucy-san are you okay," Juvia said concerned whilst Levy had looked equally concerned.

Lucy took one more glance over to the boy and the two women only for them to be gone.

"Err- yeah I'm fine," She said sheepishly.

Juvia and Levy had looked to each other with a concerned look and shrugged it off.

"Hey is there any guy with pink hair in our grade?" Lucy asked curiously.

Levy and Juvia looked to each other "etto- are you talking about Natsu-san, Lushee?".

Juvia gasped "Lucy, do you have a crush on Natsu-san?".

Levy also gasped in response, "Lucy…"

They both looked to each other and sighed "My baby girl has grown up" Levy said with stars in her eyes.

Juvia looked ecstatic "No more love-rival, Lucy-san is going to have adorable children".

Lucy's face turned red and she crossed her arms and stomped her feet like a child "GUYYSSSS~".

Juvia looked to them and said "Wait till we tell Sting, Rogue and Yukino-chan about this" She said smugly.

The bluenettes bolted off to the basketball court and found Yukino, Sting and Rogue.

Lucy had followed behind them and Yukino and sting looked to Lucy with surprise. "Natsu-san?" Sting said surprised.

"Aww Lucy has a crush," Yukino said with a teasing grin.

"Guyss~ It's not like that," She said stomping her feet.

Rogue glanced to them and sighed "Thank goodness, I mean Natsu hasn't even looked at a girl in a romantic way. I doubt he would look at you any differently" he said nonchalantly.

Sting looked thoughtful and then said "actually now that I think about it, Natsu hasn't even had a girlfriend or any romantic interest in anyone before. Lucy-san don't get me wrong but Natsu is pretty much oblivious to any girl, Lisanna-san used to like him before but gave up eventually and ended up dating Bixlow.".

Yukino looked at both of the boys in front of her and saw Lucy's frown she softly nudged both of them and made them look towards Lucy.

"Etto- Lucy-san You are a pretty girl and all-" Sting said whilst sweating nervously.

"Just give up, I mean you've never talked to him before," Rogue said nonchalantly.

"I'LL SHOW YOU I CAN TALK TO HIM!" she yelled at Rogue and walked off.

Sting shook his head. "Rogue you really need to learn more social skills" whilst patting his boyfriend's shoulder and looking at his stunned face.

****

Lucy tried and tried to talk to Natsu for the next 6 months. Every time she did, he would either walk away or not even be awake.

On the 7th of September, she officially gave up. 'Am I invisible?' pretty let down at her failed attempts.

Three women who she learned to know as Mirajane, Lisanna and Erza had walked up to her.

"You're Lucy right?" Lisanna said with a certain spark in her eye.

"Etto- yes?" Lucy asked.

The three girls looked at each other and Erza had a satisfied grin and walked towards Lucy and gave her a pat on her shoulder. She looked at Lucy up and down and said "I approve" then she walked away to go eat cake.

Lisanna and Mira however looked at Lucy. Mira inhaled and was about to say something when Lisanna clasped her hand on her sister's mouth.

"Mira-nee, don't say it yet," She said with excitement.

Lucy was just utterly confused.

"What's going on….?" Lucy said quite confused.

Mira moved her sister's hand from her mouth and yelled: "NATSU THINKS YOU'RE CUTE".

Lisanna facepalmed when Natsu came running over to them.

"OI- OI MIRA DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT" while trying to put his hand on her mouth to shut her up.

Lisanna looked to Lucy whose face was completely pink and was practically steaming.

"Guys, you're overwhelming the poor girl" trying to calm down her older sister and best friend.

"N-na," Lucy said then everything went black and she fainted.

****

The next couple of years, Lucy and Natsu became close friends and had begun dating.


End file.
